thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Stage 4 Fear of Sins, Not Tragedies/So I simulated a hunger games
This is how it went... For some of the names, I used band members bc why not. This is how it went actually now. DAY ONE: Matt Pelissier runs away from the cornucopia. Brent Wilson runs away from the cornucopia. Peeta clutches a first aid kit and runs away. Andy runs away from the cornucopia. Brandon Urie kills Joe Trohman with his own weapon. Bob Bryar runs away from the cornucopia. Ryan Ross and District 10 Male fight for a bag. Ryan Ross gives up and retreats. Ray Toro runs away from the cornucopia. District 10 Female runs away from the cornucopia. Jon Walker runs away from the cornucopia. Rue runs away from the cornucopia. Patrick Stump clutches a first aid kit and runs away. Dallon Weekes finds Gerard Way hiding in the cornucopia and kills her. (Yes I did nothing about the genders, deal with the fact Gerard is a girl.). Gerard Way is dead. District 9 Male runs away from the cornucopia. District 8 Female can not handle the circumstances and commits suicide. District 8 Female is dead. Thresh breaks Spencer Smith's nose for a basket of bread. District 9 Female finds a backpack full of camping equipment. Frank Iero and Pete Wentz fight for a bag. Frank Iero gives up and retreats. Katniss cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. Katniss is dead. END OF DAY ONE. DAY TWO: Dallon stalks District 10 Female Jon Walker thinks about home Andy overhears District 9 Male and Brent Wilson talking in the distance. District 10 Male attends to Matt Pelissier's wounds. Patrick Stump begs for Ray Toro to kill her (AGAIN, DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THE GENDERS. DEAL WITH IT!). He refuses, keeping Patrick Stump alive. Thresh makes a wooden spear. Brendon questions her sanity. Pete constructs a shack. Frank Iero strangles Ryan Ross after engaging in a fist fight. Ryan Ross is dead. Rue is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Rue is dead. District 9 Female severely slices Peeta with a sword. Peeta is dead. END OF DAY TWO. 6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance Joe, District Four Gerard Way, District One District 8 Female, District Eight Katniss, District Twelve Ryan Ross, District Eight Peeta, District Twelve The following people have 1 Kill: Frank Iero, District One. Brendon Urie, District Five. Dallon Weekes, District Seven. District 9 Female, District Nine. END OF DAY TWO. DAY THREE: Bob Bryar and Ray Toro run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Brendon Urie, District Nine Female, Thresh, and Jon Walker tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. Brent Wilson goes to sleep. Spencer Smith attempts to start a fire, and is unsuccessful. Patrick Stump and District 10 Male run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Dallon Weekes, District 10 Female, and Pete Wentz start fighting, but District 10 Female runs away as Dallon Weekes kills Pete Wentz. Andy Hurley, District 9 Male, Matt Pelissier, and Rue tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. Frank Iero thinks about home. END OF DAY THREE. DAY FOUR: Brendon Urie runs away from District 10 Female. Ray Toro searches for firewood. Spencer Smith, Rue, Frank Iero, Bob, and District 9 Male hunt for tributes. Jon Walker overpowers Matt Pelissier, killing him. Dallon Weekes sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. District 9 Female tries to sleep the whole day. Brent Wilson questions her sanity. 2 cannon shots can be heard: Pete Wentz, District Four Matt Pelissier, District Three The following people have 2 kills: Dallon Weekes, District Seven END OF DAY FOUR. DAY FIVE: District 9 Male quietly hums. District 10 Male and Frank Iero talk about the tributes still alive. Andy Hurley recieves clean water from an unknown sponskr. District 9 Female screams for help. Jon Walker cooks his food before putting his fire out. Patrick Stump sets up camp for the night. Rue cries herself to sleep. Thresh poisons Dallon Weekes' drink, but mistakes it for his own and dies. Brent Wilson sets an explosion off, killing Spencer Smith, Brendon Urie, and District 10 Female. Ray Toro sets up camp for the night. Bob Bryar sets up camp for the night as well. END OF DAY FIVE. DAY SIX: Andy Hurley searches for a water source. District 9 Male discovers a cave. Dallon Weekes steals from Patrick when she isn't looking. Rue makes a wooden spear. District 9 Female and District 10 Male split up to search for resources. Brent Wilson recieves water from an unknown sponsor. Jon Walker tries to spear fish with a trident. Bob Bryar thinks about home. (Woah, band betrayal here :O) Frank Iero shoots a poisonous blow dart into Ray Toro's neck, slowly killing him. 5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Thresh, District Eleven Spencer Smith, District Six Brendon Urie, District Five District 10 Female, District Ten Ray Toro, District Two The following person has reached 2 Kills: Frank Iero, District One The following person has reached 3 Kills: Brent Wilson, District Seven END OF DAY SIX. DAY SEVEN: Brent Wilson screams for help. Jon Walker receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Dallon looks at the night sky. District 9 Female, Rue, Bob Bryar, and District 10 Male tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. District 9 Male thinks about winning. Andy Hurley recieves medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Frank Iero sets up camp for the night. Patrick Stump receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Dallon Weekes attacks District 9 Female, but she manages to escape. Frank Iero, Bob Bryar, and Andy Hurley successfully ambush and kill Rue, District 10 Male, and District 9 Male Jon Walker is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Brent Wilson commits suicide. Patrick Stump unknowingly eats toxic berries. 5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Rue, District Eleven District 10 Male, District Ten Brent Wilson, District Seven Patrick Stump, District Three The following person has reached 5 kills: Frank Iero, District One END OF DAY SEVEN. DAY EIGHT: Bob Bryar, District 9 Female, Andy Hurley, Jon Walker, and Dallon Weekes sleep in shifts. Frank Iero tries to sing himself to sleep. THE FEAST: THE CORNUCOPIA HAS BEEN REPLENISHED WITH FOOD, SUPPLIES, WEAPONS, AND MEMOIRS FROM THE TRIBUTE'S FAMILIES. Andy Hurley decides not to go to The Feast. Bob Bryar spears District 9 Female in the abdomen. Dallon Weekes decides not to go to the Feast as well. Frank Iero decides not to go to the Feast. Jon Walker takes a staff leaning against the Cornucopia. Jon Walker begs for Andy Hurley to kill him. He obliges, killing Jon. Dallon Weekes tries to sleep through the whole day. Bob Bryar kills Frank Iero for his supplies. 3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. District 9 Female, District Nine Jon Walker, District Six Frank Iero, District One Bob Bryar has reached 5 kills. END OF DAY EIGHT. DAY NINE: Dallon Weekes sets up camp for the night. Andy Hurley tends to Bob Bryar's wounds. Dallon Weekes chases Andy Hurley. Bob Bryar thinks about home. END OF DAY NINE. DAY TEN: Bob sets up camp for the night. Andy Hurley silently snaps Dallon Weekes' neck. Andy Hurley catches Bob Bryar off guard and kills her. 2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Dallon Weekes, District seven Bob Bryar, District Two Andy Hurley has reached six kills. THE WINNER IS ANDY HURLEY FROM DISTRICT FIVE! Hope you liked it, if so I will simulate some more in the future for you guys! Please note that this simulation did have some bugs, I will try to have it fixed by the next (if it will exist). Category:Blog posts